


Sock Sliding

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, reigisa - Freeform, sock sliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa seem to have some difficulty with each other. Rei doesn't like Nagisa's persistence for attention while Nagisa can't read him like a book, who always brings out a question or two and isn't honest with himself. When the two separate for a moment, one falls hard and the other comes to the rescue, only to fall to his doom? Reigisa, Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Sliding

"Hey...hey, Rei?" Nagisa's finger poked Rei's stomach repeatedly whilst Rei read his favorite book, the Theory of Butterfly Swimming.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Rei asked, not taking his eyes off the page.

"I'm bored…"

"Then use your phone,"

"It's updating."

"Read a book?"

"You know I can't keep my focus on a book like you!"

Rei looked down at Nagisa and spluttered, "Then go outside!"

Nagisa pouted in refusal, "It's hot as hell out there, and what am I supposed to do without my phone when I'm out?"

"I don't know," Rei said, "make real friends that are not in a electronic device?"

Nagisa groaned obnoxiously, hugging Rei's waist like a toy bear wanting love and attention. Nagisa's head rested on Rei's lap and everything seemed peaceful until he heard an annoyed groan. This only happened when his boyfriend became bored, but today was apparently boring. Rei didn't know why he acted so frivolous. Couldn't he see he was reading an interesting book which might improve his swimming technique? Maybe suggesting this book might deprive Nagisa from continuing his attempt of attention.

Then again, this book wasn't entirely up-to-part with Nagisa's taste-especially lacking pictures, so that wasn't an option. Sighing dispiritedly, Rei was hopeless when it came to knowing his boyfriend's interests. And Rei felt dejected because of that. The more he focused on chapter four's guide to achieve better speed whilst above water surface, the aching feeling of connection, which should be presented in their relationship, was missing.

If I can't figure out what Nagisa wanted, he thought uncertainly, then what am I supposed to do? Wait...if our relationship is lacking connection, then he should know what type of stuff I like. Hmm... Thinking of the best questions for Nagisa, he believed full-heartedly he would know more about him than he anticipated.

"Nagisa?" Rei said casually. "Do you know what my favorite ice cream flavor is?"

Nagisa looked up, surprised from Rei's question. Rei knew Nagisa knew it was blueberry. He has to know it's blueberry... Rei thought constantly as though 'blueberry' could reach to him in a telepathic signal.

"Uh...you don't have a preference, right?" Rei's heart struck in a stop like how a knife pierced your chest, instantly killing you without a second thought.

Of all the dumb but important questions Rei had thought, he picked that one, and for the most wrong answer ever given by his spouse, Nagisa won that round for sure. Rei heaved another sigh in defeat, catching Nagisa off guard.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rei glanced down to Nagisa and stammered, "Oh no, I'm fine..."

He didn't buy that, Rei thought nervously. Nagisa always catches up eventually...at least I knew that!

Nagisa took his head off of his lap, got up from the couch and stood in silence until he marched out of the living room in a hurry. Now Rei was caught off guard; he never thought Nagisa would leave after a weak response like his. He seemed suddenly distant from his usual, happy-go-lucky nature when he left the room. Rei didn't even notice his expression was rather frightening in disappointment.

Nagisa always persisted Rei constantly until he broke down and explained every detail of his dilemma. However, now it was different to the point where Rei began overthinking things and feeling great cowardice for his misgiving answer.

"AH!"

What just happened? Overly panicked, Rei immediately stood up, ran to the source of Nagisa's cry and slipped in a clumsy fashion, hitting on the hard, slippery floor with his bottom.

"Ooww..." Rei hissed sorely, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh...my...god..." Rei saw Nagisa flat on the floor across from him. His wide eyes stared at Rei with energy as he rubbed his throbbing bottom from the nasty fall. Usually when Nagisa said 'oh my god' like that, it meant he had a 'brilliant' idea. Hopefully this one would not get them arrested...

"Nagisa, what are you...?"

Nagisa struggled getting up but once he stood up with his tiny green crocodile themed socks he made a swift dash across to Rei dashingly. Then, Nagisa pulled out his hand for Rei's needed assistance and once he got up, struggling slightly to keep balance, Nagisa continued his striving sock skating and looked rather talented after his slip-up previously.

Rei shuffled over to the living room's wall and used it as support. The floor really was perilous to Rei but to Nagisa, he was gleeful as his feet took advantage of the slick floors and danced around like a skilled ice skater. Nagisa clearly enjoyed his little soiree yet Rei couldn't cope as quickly as him and suffered an enormous ordeal of balancing himself despite the wall's support. Soon, Nagisa left the hallway into the living room, came back in a hurry with his phone and the charger still on it, and picked out Marble Soda as their theme song.

"C'mon Rei!" Rei heard Nagisa whoop at him. "You're missing out all the fun!" Nagisa tossed his phone carelessly on the floor and thankfully Rei managed to catch it on time, holding the vibrating phone while it played powerfully.

"Um..." Not knowing what to say to sound convincing, he meekly replied, "No thank you..."

In a strutting gesture meant to impress Rei turned to an unexpectedly short stop leading to Nagisa eyeballing him in a manner of utmost amusement and exasperation. However, when Rei looked at Nagisa while postured like a frightened girl, Nagisa took his hand out and patiently waited in expectation.

"Please?" Nagisa asked sweetly. "Give it a chance and learn!"

Rei, bewildered at this sudden indication, clearly hesitated in front of Nagisa. Why should he learn to do something so...superfluous? This would never help him in the future if he ever required something of greater importance like a job or...

Then realization hit him right in the face: Nagisa wanted him to learn how to sock skate as a bonding experience in a subtle subtext form! How devious of Nagisa, but Rei thought it clever indeed. So, obligingly, Rei reached for Nagisa's hand and slowly but surely begun his new empiricism. The next thing they knew, the two were rocking the floor like a stage in front of dozens of fans, rocking it out like rock stars in the form of sliding across the hallway.

Flaunting it royally whilst hooting loudly with laughter, they began to take each other's hands and in a fumbling rhythm attempted to skate along the slippery floor in a waltz. It was strange, especially when the next song playing wasn't classical whatsoever, but the two were enjoying themselves to their curious dancing.

Rei felt ecstatic with this new-found appreciation of dancing with Nagisa and felt closer to him than ever before. He hoped Nagisa felt the same way as they turned for an impressive turn but suddenly, their feet slipped on the silky floor and right away Rei tumbled onto the floor and landed on his back; Nagisa was on top of him and staring down at him with exciting and tender eyes.

Heaving through their mouths, staring into each other's' eyes and on the floor from their terribly clumsy dancing, Nagisa and Rei stiffed fits of giggles until they felt their stomachs become sore.

"Wow...that was fun!" Nagisa said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was! I'm so glad you convinced me to try it out." Rei was grateful for this special moment. He couldn't cease his grinning smile despite his cheeks becoming sore.

"Now what?"

"Huh...?" Nagisa's eyes gleamed down at him, a puzzled expression made when Rei said nothing else.

Rei didn't know what to say. He was having so much fun dancing and being in Nagisa's blissful company he had forgotten his dilemma of not knowing Nagisa and vice verse. Then, as if the blissful time they shared was for not, Rei felt discouraged of the whole thing and thought Nagisa would think him silly for overreacting on their relationship. But then, Nagisa started their conversation and something surprisingly caught him off guard afterwards.

"Do you feel all right?" Nagisa questioned Rei.

Rei blurted, "Y-yeah, I am."

"I know that's a lie…. You're upset because I said the wrong ice cream flavor, are you?"

"No! It's just that…" Rei glanced away from Nagisa's continual stares and sensed his cheeks feeling flushed.

Nagisa lowered his face increasingly to meet with Rei's face and once Rei looked back to him, their eyes were so close it was frightening meeting his focused amber-colored eyes.

"Tell me the truth," Nagisa inquired quietly. Not in a threatening tone, nor an upset tone. His voice was quiet because he desired to gain his trust.

"It's...well, I just thought that we're not as close as we were..."

Nagisa's eyes widen in shock but laughed, "What?" His smile, his genuine reaction and laughter made Rei go red.

"It's true, and it's not because of the ice cream flavor! I thought our relationship was lacking some sort of connection just now and I wanted to be wrong, I really did, but when you got my favorite ice cream flavor wrong I thought I wasn't providing you much details in-"

"Whoa, whoa there, buddy," Nagisa calmed Rei's feverish rant. "I didn't think you were so into connections. Yeah, it's important to stay connected with each other but you didn't have to go overboard-!"

"Then why do I get this feeling that we don't know each other?" Rei burst loudly, shocking Nagisa and himself.

Both of them stared down into one another's eyes, shocked and lost for words.

Nagisa looked away, expression guilt on his face, "...Rei, we don't talk as much as we do..."

Silence between them crawled into the whole awkward situation and made them feel...unhappy. Neither could speak after those exchanged sentences, neither could get up because Nagisa, still on fours, didn't seem eager to get up yet. Rei pondered furiously on how to repair this horrid situation, thinking of ways as always to fix this how dilemma so they could go back dancing, hand-in-hand, and fall in love all over again and embrace that wonderful feeling that was felt a few minutes ago...

Then, as always, an idea hit him hard and made him physically smile to himself, making Nagisa look back in confusion.

"Why don't...we get to know each other again?"

Nagisa tilted his head, "Huh?" he said in confusion.

"We can play some games; those odd yet knowledgeable games which allow you to know your partner better than themselves. Not only would this repair our relationship, but I can learn about you much better than in the previous year!" Rei chuckled happily and the position between them had lightened considerably despite Nagisa's confusion.

Rei then asked earnestly, "Do you like dogs?"

Nagisa blinked with befuddlement, "Dogs? I...I do like dogs."

"What's your favorite season?"

"Spring, of course…" Then Nagisa raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Have you been playing HuniePop behind my back?"

"You own that game, if I recall correctly?"

"And I have never touched that game file since you and I started dating!" Nagisa and Rei stared in shock after his statement. However, they started giggling because of his honesty.

From questions ranging to what the other liked to what they wanted in the future, Rei and Nagisa communicated with much voracity in learning about themselves. Rei now knew Nagisa liked dogs, adored outdoor activities like walking in the park and despised, and he specifically stated in great disgust, he hated vegetables. Nagisa learnt Rei's secret ticklish spots, how he hated disconnections in anything out of fear of feeling misplaced and still enjoyed running in the beach.

"So...have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah, I had,"

"But I mean, like, with someone else before me?"

Nagisa took a while to answer, but then quite out of the blue his whole body gave out and plunged onto Rei's larger body. Rei had speculated Nagisa's will-power was much stronger than this, but then he thought how this average stunt was not so out-of-character if he took ages standing on all fours like that.

Nagisa's breath was close to his ear, his head tilted slightly to whisper in his ear softly yet seriously, "If you mean if I liked anyone else, then that never happened. You are my first."

Rei glared at the ceiling of their house in great disbelief and happiness. Nagisa confessed something rather sincere to him as if an attempt in reassuring their relationship still went on strongly. It touched Rei deeply in his heart and he had the urge to take his arms and hold Nagisa in a loving hug.

But then Nagisa asked, "Do you love me?"

Rei answered right away, "Of course I do! I love you with all my heart beats and pulses and blood flow-"

"Please, don't mix Biology into this…"

"Sorry…"

"Have you ever been...in love, with anyone other than me?"

"No, I never had anyone in mind romantically. When I first met you, I was at first annoyed but soon enough we ended up becoming a pair. I love that about us."

"Rei...do you think we'll last?"

Rei didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes. I believe we'll last forever."

At first they didn't speak to each other, but then Nagisa took his head up and, with a grin and a shade of red on his face, he proclaimed happily, "We're a match made in heaven, aren't we?"

Taken aback but fully supportive, Rei concluded the fact with thoughtful awareness, "Indeed we are, love!" He even playfully tucked his glasses up and Nagisa chortled a cheerful laugh.

Rei and Nagisa eventually got up from the floor, heading for the living room and sat on their couch while lying in a whole body hug. Nothing was on TV but they took privilege in each other's company rather than distracting themselves with other activities. But whenever Nagisa and Rei look up to each other in that afternoon, the two would share many kisses and whisper loving sentiments because they knew…

They knew their love was strong.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I'd make a RinHaru one-shot, but then I ended up making this and I hope you'll enjoy this instead! I swear I'll make the RinHaru, I just need your patience as always. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
